Dare to Love
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma and Killian play a married couples' version of 'Truth or Dare', resulting in some very sexy and revealing moments between them.


**Note** : This was written for the CS Hiatus Challenge on Tumblr. The prompt was Truth or Dare. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Dare to Love: Part 1/1…**

Emma settled next to Killian on the couch, her hand moving to stroke the hair at the nape of his neck.

"So Henry is spending the whole weekend at Regina's. We have the entire house to ourselves for the first time in our six month old marriage. Whatever should we do?" she whispered in his ear.

Killian felt his breath catch in his chest at the pure lust in his wife's voice. He lifted the remote and turned off the television. He then turned to her, meeting her eyes. His tongue darted out to lick at his lips and Emma felt herself begin to grow wet at the mere sight.

"Well, love, I believe I can think of a thing or two to occupy ourselves," he said.

Emma smiled, arching an eyebrow. "Care to make it interesting?"

"How so?"

"We play truth or dare," she said.

Killian's brow creased. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that game."

Emma shrugged. "It's exactly what it sounds like. You can either choose truth or dare. Truth means you have to answer any question truthfully. Dare means you have to accept any challenge."

Killian offered her a lopsided grin. "Well, you know I love a challenge."

Emma smiled. "Great," she said.

She stood up and found her laptop. In minutes, she had printed a sheet of truth questions and dare challenges designed specifically for married couples. She figured this would make it more interesting than producing them themselves. Emma quickly cut them up into strips and then retreated to the kitchen to retrieve two bowls. She returned to the living room and placed the bowls down on the table. She put all of the truth strips in one and the dares in another.

"All set," she said, turning to her husband.

"Perhaps you should go first since I've never played this game before," he suggested.

Emma nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "I choose truth," she said and then pulled a strip out of the bowl.

Emma read the strip aloud. "What is the sweetest thing your spouse has ever done for you?"

Emma thought for a moment, her eyes flitting across Killian's face. "Hmm, this is hard. You always do sweet things for me."

Killian smiled and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "Get used to it, love. There is a lifetime of sweet gestures in your future."

A smile spread across her lips. "Obviously, big gestures like trading your ship for me are incredibly sweet, but I think it's the small, everyday things that mean the most to me. I'd have to say all the times you brought me grilled cheese and onion rings. You always know when I'm too busy or preoccupied to remember to eat. The first time you did it showed me how much you truly cared."

Killian shrugged. "I also know how grumpy you get when you're hungry. It's really for the protection of all."

Emma laughed and gently swatted his arm. "Your turn," she said.

"Truth," he said and pulled out a strip. "What was your first impression of your spouse?" he read.

His eyes lifted to his wife's and a slow grin appeared on his lips.

"Be nice," she said with a chuckle.

He tilted his head to the side. "So is this before or after you held a knife to my throat and tied me to a tree?"

"Your call," she replied with a shrug.

He bobbed his head. "Well, when I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the most beautiful lass in all the realms."

Emma felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

"And then after you held a knife to my throat and tied me to a tree, I knew you were the strongest and bravest lass I'd ever met. And I wanted nothing more than to get to know you."

"And know me you did," she said, bringing her hand to his and squeezing.

She smiled and said, "My turn. Dare."

Killian waggled his eyebrows as she pulled out a slip.

"Kiss your favourite part of your spouse," Emma read.

Killian grinned at her, as Emma's gaze slowly perused her husband's gorgeous figure.

"Hmm," she said, scooting closer to him. "So many choices."

She brought her hand up to his chest and allowed it to trail down his shirt. She skirted it along his arm, pausing to caress his hook, and then moved to his thigh. Emma's fingers danced along his thigh until she allowed her hand to rest on his crotch. Killian sucked in a breath as she palmed him through his jeans and felt him begin to grow hard.

She leaned towards him, her face nearing his, her breath a whisper on his skin. Her lips bypassed his and then came to rest on the scar on his right cheek. Killian's eyes fluttered closed as his wife gently pressed a kiss to the scar. It surprised him that this was her favorite part of him.

She slowly pulled back and he opened his eyes, meeting her gaze.

"My scar? I had no idea," he said.

Emma smiled, bringing her thumb up to run along it. It wasn't until about a year into their relationship that he revealed how he had received the scar. Emma had always assumed it was the result of a fight during his pirating days. She couldn't have been more wrong. He had suffered the scar at eight years old while enslaved on a ship. He had missed a spot while scrubbing the deck, so his master had taken a shard of glass from a broken bottle and punished him by slicing him across his cheek.

Killian dropped his eyes. "I detest it. Every time I look in the mirror, it makes my stomach turn."

Emma brought her hand to his chin and lifted his head so he met her eyes. "You are the most handsome man I've ever seen, Killian. And this scar only makes you more beautiful to me. It's a reminder of the terrible things you had to endure, the darkness that you had to battle, and how you came out on the other side of it all. It's not something to be ashamed of. You should be proud of it. You should wear it like a badge of honor."

Killian felt his lips slide into a slight smile. "I suppose I never looked at it that way before. You always have helped me see things in a different light, love," he said.

Emma smiled and then lowered her voice. "Maybe later I can show you my other favorite parts."

"I look forward to it," he replied with a grin.

"Your turn," she said.

"Dare," Killian said, as he pulled a piece of paper out of the bowl.

"Whisper something in your spouse's ear that will turn them on," he read.

Killian's eyebrows darted upwards and his tongue lashed at his lips. Emma felt herself getting turned on just by the sight of her husband. He leaned forward, his warm breath on her ear sending shivers down her spine.

He purred into her ear. "I want to taste every part of you. I want to hear you scream my name with my head between your thighs and my tongue inside of you."

Emma felt her panties flood with arousal at his words. She sucked in a deep, calming breath. Killian pulled back and smiled, as her skin grew heated.

"You okay there, Swan?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "Yup, fine. Uh, truth," she said, needing a moment to recover from his dare.

She pulled out a truth slip and read, "How soon did you realize you were in love with your partner?"

Emma smiled, as her tongue clicked at the roof of her mouth. She scanned her husband's face. "Well, I'd say there was a lot of denial going on for a long time."

"I'd say that's accurate."

"But I think I knew in my heart when you admitted you traded your ship for me that I was in love with you," she said.

Killian smiled. It was the moment their relationship really began. He would still have to knock down many more of her walls and they would have to overcome many obstacles, but that was the moment when everything changed.

"I knew how important the Jolly Roger was to you. It was your home. And to know that you sacrificed it to find me, to help me and my family. It showed me that you truly had changed and it allowed me to open my heart to you, despite how scared I was."

Killian linked their fingers together and then lifted her hand to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"And I will be eternally grateful you did," he whispered.

Emma smiled as Killian released her hand and then dipped his into the truth bowl.

"What is your favourite thing about your spouse?" he said.

He lifted his eyes to his wife's. "I couldn't possibly pick just one," he said sincerely.

Emma tilted her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you lose then."

His eyes widened. "I suppose I will have to force myself to choose from the hundreds of things I adore about you then." He paused for a long moment. "Your strength," he finally said.

Emma smiled, as she brought her hand up to his cheek and stroked it.

"You are the strongest woman I have ever met, Emma. You have been through so much in your life. It would have destroyed most people, but it only made you stronger."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Dare," she said, pulling out a strip of paper.

"Take off your spouse's shirt using only your teeth," Emma read.

Killian's eyebrows danced in delight. "I rather enjoy the dares," he said.

Emma's brow furrowed. "Well, this isn't exactly fair. You're wearing a vest and a shirt."

"Are you admitting defeat?" he asked.

Emma shook her head sharply. "Never," she said firmly.

Emma shifted on the couch and maneuvered herself so she was straddling her husband's thighs. She gave him a devilish grin before dipping her head down to his chest. Her hands moved to grip his hips, as Killian sucked in a breath and tangled his hand in her golden locks. Thankfully, his vest was held closed by a zipper. Emma's lips wrapped around the zipper pull and then she took the metal between her teeth. Slowly, she lowered the zipper until his vest fell open. She then moved her mouth up to his collarbone, pausing a moment to lick the skin there and then place a kiss at the chest hair peeking out. As her mouth moved to the first button, her hand moved from his hip to his clothed cock. She rubbed him through the material, as her teeth gripped the fabric of his shirt and then pulled so the button slipped through the hole.

"Bloody hell," he breathed, as he cupped the back of her head.

Emma continued moving downwards. She held the button between her teeth and slipped it through the next hole, as she continued to stroke him. Killian's head fell back and his eyes slipped closed. After a few more minutes of her delicious torture, his shirt fell open, revealing his glorious, toned chest sprinkled with dark hair. Emma smiled and pressed a kiss to his skin. She trailed her kisses all the way down, pausing at his belt buckle.

"You better stop now, love, or this game is going to be over very soon," he said.

Emma looked up at him through her lashes. "Would that be so bad? We can continue tomorrow. Remember, we have the whole weekend."

Killian's lips slipped into a grin. "Brilliant idea."

Emma smiled and quickly pushed his shirt and vest off of him. She dropped to her knees before moving to his belt, undoing it, and throwing it behind her. She undid the button on his jeans and then pulled the zipper down. She smiled as his cock sprung free. Every once in awhile he still liked to go commando.

Emma wasted no time in placing her mouth on him. Her tongue ran along his shaft and then swirled around his head.

Killian moaned, as he cupped the back of her head. Emma bobbed her head, taking in as much of him as she could.

"Want to come inside you," he managed to say.

Emma smiled around him, as she released him with a pop. She crawled back up his body, pausing to lift her dress and drop her panties to the ground. She then settled over her husband's lap. Killian brought his hand up to her cup her mound and then slipped a finger inside her.

"So wet already," he groaned.

Emma sighed, as his thumb moved to her clit and he added another finger. But his fingers weren't enough. She pushed his hand away and took his cock in her own hand, lining him up with her entrance. Slowly, she sank down onto him.

"God, you feel so good," Killian breathed as his wife began to ride him.

Emma moved up and down on his cock, using his shoulders for leverage. She rotated her hips, until she felt him hitting that spot inside her that always made her see stars.

"Fuck!" she moaned, as his hook came up to rub at her clit and she soon felt her belly begin to tighten.

"Come for me, love," he whispered.

And with that she fell over the edge and he soon followed suit. Emma dropped her head onto his shoulder for a moment, before moving her lips to his and slipping her tongue inside his mouth.

"That was amazing," she breathed, as she pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"I love this game," Killian said with a grin.

Emma laughed and kissed him again.

…

The following night, Emma found her husband in their bedroom. He had put on pajamas: a t-shirt and plaid lounge pants. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ready for bed already?" she asked, pressing a kiss to his back.

He turned around in her arms and dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

"Actually, I was hoping we could continue our game from last night and I figured that perhaps these clothes could make some of those dares a bit easier."

"Ah, I see," she said.

Killian slipped his hook under the strap of her tank top and caressed her jean clad hip with his hand. "Perhaps you could slip into something that provides easier access too."

Emma smiled and shook her head, as she took his hand and led him to their bed. She gently pushed him down onto it and then came to stand between his legs.

"Easier? Now where's the challenge in that?" she asked.

Killian licked at his lips and then watched as she disappeared for a few minutes and then returned with the two bowls. She sat down on the bed beside him and placed the bowls between them.

"It was your turn," she said.

"Truth," he said, as he dipped his hand into the bowl.

"If you had never met your spouse, where do you think you would be?" he read.

Killian's eyes lifted to Emma's face and his voice softened. "I'd surely be dead," he said.

Emma felt tears fill her eyes and she lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "Why do you say that?"

"I was on a mission of vengeance, love. I wanted to kill the crocodile. I wasn't going to let anything stop me. But, as you know, he is far too powerful. If I had continued on my mission, then he surely would have killed me eventually."

Emma smiled sadly. "And I'd be lost without you."

Killian took her hand in his. "You saved me, Emma. In so many ways. I was already dead inside and you brought me back to life."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his wife's lips. When they parted, Emma cupped his face.

"You did the same for me," she whispered.

Killian smiled and then nodded at the bowls. "I believe it's your turn, love."

"Truth," Emma said and pulled a slip out.

"What is your partner's most annoying habit?" she said.

Emma's eyes danced in delight, as Killian's lips turned downward.

"You know, love, you can say pass. You can't argue with perfection," he said.

Emma chuckled. "Humble as always." Emma tapped the paper against her chin. "Now let me see. Ah, I've got it. You're a bit of a neat freak."

Killian's eyebrows lifted. "I fail to see what's annoying about that."

Emma shrugged. "You like everything just so. I mean, I could never duplicate the way you make our bed," she said, gesturing to it.

"A tidy bed was a requirement in the royal navy."

"The sheets are so tight I can barely get into it," she said. "And heaven forbid I move a pillow."

Killian ran his hand along a wrinkle in the comforter, smoothing it out. "I suppose you can take over the making of the bed then."

Emma shook her head. "No, that's okay. I'd hate to take away something you enjoy so much."

Killian smiled and bobbed his head. "As you wish."

Without a word, he put his hand into the dare bowl and pulled out a slip. "Turn your spouse on without touching them or saying a word," he read.

Emma smiled, as she waggled her eyebrows. "Hmm, I like that one. It's quite a challenge."

Killian leaned in close to her, his breath brushing across her lips. "Aye, that it is."

Emma watched as he brought his hand and hook to his shirt and lifted it above his head. He tossed the shirt onto the floor, as Emma's eyes roamed his bare chest. She ached to touch him, to run her fingers through the hair and over his hard muscles. Killian grinned at her and then slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his lounge pants. Emma watched as his hand slowly disappeared. He began to stroke himself, his head lolling back and his eyes slipping shut. Emma felt her panties flood as she watched him harden, his arousal tenting his thin cotton pants.

His eyes opened and he grinned at her, as he slowly stroked himself to completion, mouthing her name silently. He removed his hand, reached over to the night table and grabbed a few tissues. He slipped his hand back into his pants and cleaned himself up as best he could, before discarding the tissues.

"So, love," he began, turning to her, "did I meet the challenge?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope, did nothing for me."

Killian's tongue darted out, moistening his lips. He reached out, his hand dipping down between her legs. He could feel her wetness even through her jeans.

"Liar," he whispered before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Emma giggled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed his palm against her center, the rough material scraping her clit.

"Fine, you win," she admitted.

"The game?" he asked, pulling back.

"The round," she clarified.

Killian pulled back and nodded. "Your turn."

"Truth," Emma said and pulled out a piece of paper. "What is the sexiest thing about your spouse?" she said.

Killian grinned, as she smiled at him, her eyes scanning his body. "Now that is a challenge. I don't see how you could possibly pick one thing."

She ran her hands down his chest. "You possess many physical attributes that are sexy as hell."

"Aye," he said.

She tilted her head, as she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. "But the sexiest thing about you is the way you love me," she said softly.

Killian arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "Yes. You love me unconditionally, Killian. You embrace my flaws. You build me up when I am down. You make me feel safe. I don't mean physically, but emotionally. Before you, I could never open myself up to anyone. But you broke down my walls and showed me it was okay to be vulnerable. That it didn't make me weak. It made me stronger. And the way you believe in me even when I don't believe in myself is amazing."

"You're the amazing one, Swan," he said, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Emma smiled and then watched as he pulled a slip from the truth bowl.

"Which of your spouse's body parts do you love the most?" he said.

Killian's tongue slowly swiped across his lips, as his eyes washed over his wife's body appreciatively.

"Well, now that is an extremely difficult query," he said, as Emma blushed under his gaze. "So much to love."

He reached out and brought his hand to her face. His thumb swept below her eye. "Perhaps it's your beautiful eyes and the love I see in them when you look at me."

His thumb moved down and ran along her lips, as she sucked in a shaky breath. "Or perhaps it's your mouth. The way your lips feels against mine or the wicked things it does to me."

His hand moved lower, cupping her breast through her tank and brushing his thumb across her nipple. "Or perhaps it's your gorgeous breasts. How they feel in my hands and the way your nipples feel against my tongue."

Emma moaned as he dipped his head down and latched onto her nipple through her tank and lace bra. She brought her hand to his head to keep him there, but he was soon on the move. He kissed his way down her stomach, pausing at her most intimate area as he looked up at her.

"Or it could be your cunt. How warm and wet it is when I am inside you. How you feel wrapped around my cock. How we fit perfectly together. How you taste on my tongue."

"Oh God," Emma said, as he placed a kiss to her center and she felt her clit begin to throb.

She felt his hand move behind her, cupping her ass. "Or maybe it's these perfect globes. How they fit in my hand. How they look when I am taking you from behind."

His lips moved to her thigh and he kissed down her leg. Emma wanted to shove the jeans off so she could feel his lips and the rough scrape of his whiskers on her skin.

"Or it could be your long legs and how they feel wrapped around me as I thrust in and out of you."

Emma sighed, threading her fingers into his hair. "Pick one," she breathed.

He kissed his way back up her other leg and pushed her tank up to just below her breasts. He pressed a kiss to her flat stomach, his thumb running across the faint stretch marks left from her pregnancy.

"But if I had to choose, I think I'd have to pick your stomach, love."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at him. "Really? Why?"

"These," he said, tracing his finger across the stretch marks.

"The stretch marks from my pregnancy? But they're so ugly."

He shook his head. "On the contrary. You may see them as the one imperfection on an otherwise flawless body, but I don't see them that way at all."

"How do you see them?" she asked, as he brought his hook to one and gently ran it across it.

"As a symbol of your strength. You were a scared teenager all alone and pregnant in jail. And you did the hardest thing any mother could ever do. You gave your child up so he could have a better life. You may think that meant you were weak, love, but it was a sign of strength. And every time I look at them when we make love I think of how much you had to overcome."

Emma shook her head, as she blinked back tears. "Only you could make me appreciate my stretch marks."

He bobbed his head and pressed a kiss to one. "And now that we're married, when I look at them, I think of how one day you will carry our child, but this time you won't be alone. This time, you'll get to experience all of those moments you missed with Henry and we'll share them together."

Emma cupped his face and dragged his body upwards until his lips met hers.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

She gave him one last kiss before saying, "Dare," and pulling out a slip of paper.

"Give your spouse a lap dance," she read.

Killian's lips spread into a huge grin. "I need to thank whoever came up with these."

Emma smiled, as she climbed off the bed and Killian scooted to the end. She turned her back to him, bending over so he had a good view of her ass. Killian brought his hand up to caress it.

"I think you're wearing far too much clothes, love," he said.

Emma swatted him away. "No touching."

"Bloody hell, woman," he whined.

Emma laughed as she lowered herself down onto his lap. She ran her bottom over his cock, smiling as she felt it spring to life again. Spreading her legs, she ground her center down on him. She felt her panties flood again as she rotated her hips and had to bite her lip to stifle a moan. She slowly turned around and looped her arms around his neck, as he brought his hook and hand to her hip to guide her movements. This time, she didn't chide him for touching her. Emma pressed her body down onto his cock a few more times and then stepped away.

"What the devil are you doing?" he asked.

Emma shrugged. "You get what you pay for," she said.

Killian groaned, as he brought his hand to his covered cock.

"Your turn," she said with a sweet smile.

"Give a man a minute, Swan," he grumbled.

Emma waited patiently and then watched as he finally said, "Truth," and pulled out a piece of paper.

"How many days could you go without your spouse?" he read.

He reached out and pulled his wife back down beside him on the bed. He met her eyes.

"I've had to go out with you far too many times, love. Every time we are separated it is worst than the last. Pure torture. Waking up without you, falling asleep without you in my arms. I never want to go a day without you again," he said.

Emma smiled, as she reached up and caressed his cheek. "Me too."

She then pulled the last piece of paper out of the truth bowl. "If you could fix one body part on your spouse, what would it be?" she read.

Emma met her husband's eyes, but he quickly averted them. "It's okay, Emma. You can say it," he said softly.

Emma ran her hand down his arm, stopping at the brace that held his hook in place. He usually removed it when he slept, but he hadn't yet. Gently, she undid the straps that held the apparatus in place. She slowly removed the hook and dropped it to the bed. Emma's hand caressed the scarred stump. She lifted his arm and brought the stump to her lips, placing a soft kiss on it.

She then met his eyes. "You're perfect just the way you are," she whispered. "I wouldn't change a thing."

He tilted his head to the side, purposely not looking at his ragged flesh. He hated the sight of it.

"Love, you can be honest. I know how unseemly it is. If I could change it, I would."

"This is a part of who you are, Killian. And I love every part of you."

"Emma, I was able to hold you with both hands for the briefest of moments. What I wouldn't give to be able to hold you the way you were meant to be held, make love to you the way you deserve."

Emma's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? Killian, I have never felt deprived. It's always incredible. You are quite adept with that hand of yours and you know your hook turns me on."

He swallowed roughly and nodded. "I just wish I could be whole for you."

Emma cupped his face and lifted his eyes to hers. "You are everything I could have ever wanted and more. Never doubt that."

She then pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered. He then pulled a slip out of the dare bowl.

"Give your spouse a hickey somewhere they wouldn't expect," he read.

Killian's eyebrows darted upward and Emma giggled as he quickly trailed his mouth down her stomach. He lifted her tank top, bunching it up below her breasts. He then pressed his mouth to a spot just above her navel. His lips pulled the skin into his mouth, applying pressure, until his wife was writhing beneath him. Emma threaded her fingers into his hair and pressed his head down. He nipped at the skin with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth until Emma moaned. Killian pulled back and looked at his handiwork, smiling at the red mark on her skin.

Emma smiled down at him and said, "Dare," before pulling out another slip.

"Give your spouse a strip tease," she said.

Killian's eyes lit up. "Aye, that's what should have accompanied the lap dance."

Emma grinned as she stood. "Better late than never."

She stood just out of his reach and began by slowly inching her tank top up over her stomach. Killian's eyes became hooded with desire as he watched her. She lifted the tank over her head and then dropped it to the floor. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips at the sight of his wife standing before him in her black lace bra. Emma slid her hands across her chest to cup her breasts, before trailing them down her sides. They rested on her hips for a moment before she reached for the button of her jeans. She popped the button and lowered the zipper. Killian watched as she slowly slid the jeans down her hips and legs until they were pooling at her ankles. She reached down and pulled her boots, socks, and jeans off in one motion.

Killian sucked in a breath as he felt himself harden again at the sight of his wife standing in her bra and matching black lace panties. She turned around and slid one strap down her shoulder. Then she slid the other. She reached behind her and flicked the clasp. The bra dropped to the floor, as Killian swallowed roughly. Emma looped her thumbs into the sides of her panties and slowly lowered them down her hips. She bent over then, giving him a nice view of her ass as she kicked them free of her.

Emma slowly turned around to face her husband, smiling at the slack jawed look of awe on his face and how he was stroking himself again.

"Bloody hell," he breathed at the glorious sight of his bare wife.

Emma blushed at the way his eyes looked as if they wanted to devour her. She brought her hands up, squeezing her breasts and toying with her nipples.

"Come here," he growled.

Emma laughed as she practically pounced on him. She settled on his lap, straddling him, and shoving her tongue into his mouth.

"I need to be inside of you," he managed, as his mouth moved to her neck.

Emma pulled back and nodded at the bowl. "There's only one more left. It's a dare and it's your turn."

"Forget the game, love," he mumbled against her skin as he sucked a mark onto the skin of her collarbone.

Emma tugged his hair so he looked up at her. "So you're forfeiting then?"

"You win," he grumbled, moving his mouth to the valley of her breasts.

Emma laughed, as her eyes slid closed and she threw her head back. She could feel his cock pressing against her clit as she rocked against him.

"I happen to know what the last dare is. I think you'll want to do it," she panted.

Killian looked up at her, his lips swollen and pupils blown wide. Emma reached over to the night table and opened a drawer. She pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup and a towel.

"Let's just say it involves this," she said, holding the bottle up.

Killian's eyes widened and he quickly dug his hand into the bowl and pulled out the last slip.

"Pour chocolate syrup on your spouse and then eat it off of them," he read.

His lips spread into a grin as he threw the paper behind him and tossed her onto the bed. Emma giggled as he spread the towel over the sheet and then grabbed the bottle from her. He pulled the cap off with his teeth and then hovered over his beautiful wife, who was now spread out before him.

He tilted the bottle and poured a strip across her collarbone. His mouth quickly followed, licking her clean. Emma laughed as he swirled the chocolate around each nipple. His lips closed over the rosy buds, his tongue circling them until the syrup was gone.

He moved down her body, drawing a heart on her stomach. Emma threaded her fingers through his hair and held him to her skin as he made his doodle disappear with his tongue. He continued south until he was between her legs. Killian drizzled some over her center and then quickly licked her clean. He was about to continue his ministrations there, when he felt Emma tug on his head. She pulled him up to her.

"I need you inside me now," she whispered, as she pulled the bottle out of his hand and tossed it on the ground.

"As you wish," he replied.

He quickly shed his pants. He then grabbed ahold of himself and lined his cock up with her entrance.

He pushed in, slipping in easily, as Emma clawed at his back, moaning his name. She threw her head back, as his mouth ran along her jaw. Emma wrapped her legs around his hips and gripped his ass with her fingernails, pushing him into her more deeply.

"Fuck," Killian groaned, as his lips moved to her neck and then her breasts, his teeth nipping at her erect nipples.

"Killian," Emma breathed, as she felt her belly begin to coil. "I'm so close. Don't stop. Please, right there."

Her husband reached down to where they were joined and thumbed at her clit. "That's it. Come for me, love."

A moment later, Emma screamed his name and then he spilled his seed within her. Killian grinned as he collapsed atop her, but made no move to extricate himself from her body.

Emma smiled, as she ran her fingertips down the muscles of his back.

"That was a really fun game," she said.

"Aye, love, we must play it again soon," he replied.

They fell silent for a moment, until Emma broke it. "Promise me we'll always be like this."

His brow furrowed. "Like what?"

"Like this. Never able to get enough of each other. Adventurous. Vulnerable. Honest. Intimate in every way."

Killian lifted his head and placed a kiss to her lips. "I promise."

Emma smiled and stroked his scruff. "Good."

…THE END…

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please consider taking a moment to let me know what you thought. ~Steph 


End file.
